Creative people design interactive media, activities and products (“media”) that stimulate individuals and keep them engaged. Often times media are sold to consumers in highly competitive markets where the ability to stimulate engagement determines value. The creative people would like to know whether their customers are engaged in the media in order to maximize value by improving media to better stimulate individuals. If the value of the media is not maximized customers will purchase competing products which provide better stimulation. If competing products are sold, revenue will be lost as sales decline. A problem then is in providing accurate information about a response to stimulation by interactive media, activities, and products. Measuring the response requires creators of interactive media, activities and products to enter the minds of the target market.
In entering the human mind researchers in neurobiology, psychophysiology, and psychology found physiological signals emanating from the brain. Using the electroencephalogram (EEG) researchers recorded the physiological signals though electrodes attached to the head. The physiological signals had four main components below 30 hertz. Frequencies between 1-4 hertz were delta waves (δ), frequencies between 4 and 8 hertz were theta (θ) waves, frequencies between 8-13 hertz were alpha (α) brainwaves, and frequencies between 13 and 20 were beta (β) brainwaves.
Additionally, tools used to collect data from the body include the photoplethysmograph (PPG), and the electrocardiogram (ECG or EKG, German electrocardiogram). The photoplethysmograph (PPG) is an optically obtained measurement which can be used to find the cardiac cycle. A PPG uses a pulse oximeter to observe a change in oxygen omission from the skin in relation to the cardiac cycle as blood is pumped to the extremities. The cardiac cycle can then be recorded based on this change in oxygen omission. Another measure of the heart rate is the ECG. The electrocardiogram (ECG), measures heartbeats via an electrode attached to the chest. Traditionally, an ECG produced an electrocardiograph, or a picture showing the heart beat over time. Alternatively, the signal generated by the heart is recorded.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will be come apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.